Alan Scott
History Alan Scott: 1914-1940 The Alan Scott that the world knows a multimedia magnate is a carefully crafted fabrication. Not in terms of his personality or demeanor, but in his supposed history. Oracle will not touch on much of his cover story here, instead focusing on the truth. Let's begin. Detail's of Alan's childhood are scarce. His military records indicte his birthdate and place of birth as Metropolis in or around 1914. That's the earliest records Oracle could find. Moving on, Alan was still a young man when he retired from the Army Corps of Engineers at the rank of Captain. Scott found work as a railroad engineer and architect. Railroads were an exciting new technology that was beginning to grow globally and in that pursuit, Alan traveled to Asia to help plan a path for some of the first railroads on the continent in 1936. In China, Alan was partnered with a local named Sam Zhao to act as a guide and translator. Alan and Sam became very close friends (And secretly more than that). In 1939, while Alan and Sam were scouting for the railroad through the wilderness, they were met with hostile locals led by a man named Chang with a glowing ring. Alan and Sam were kidnapped and held for ransom.When the ransom was sent, Alan was shocked to find his employers had only paid for Alan's release. Enraged, Chang executed Sam in front of Alan. This angered Alan and the American dropped his act as a civil gentleman, letting his military background take over. With deft skill and the element of surprise, Alan overpowered his captors and used their own weapons to kill Chang. Seeing this, Chang's men scattered. After burying Sam's body, Alan passed out from exhaustion, only to wake with a burning sensation on his hand. Alan looked down to see Chang's ring had appeared on his own hand. As he worked his way back to civilization, Alan learned to use the ring's strange powers, but by the time he reached his employers the ring's power seemed to have drained, which caused Alan's employers to believe Alan had gone insane when he told them the tale of his captivity and the magical ring. Alan quit his job and ventured back into the wilderness to discover more secrets about the origin of this mysterious ring. Alan's quest led him to the hidden tomb of Yalan Gur, the "Dragon King" who was the ring's oldest known wearer, and the deathbed of Jong Li, the man who held the ring before having his hands severed and his ring stolen by Chang. Jong Li gave Scott further details about the ring's wonderful origin, also instructing Alan that Jong Li had trusted the source of the ring's power, the "Starheart," to a woman called Rose Canton, who had fled from the area to prevent it from falling in Chang's hands. Alan offered Jong Li the ring, but he refused, saying that the ring had chosen Alan just as it had chosen him long ago. Jong Li passed away content in knowing the ring was on the hand of a good man. After cremating Jong Li, Alan continued to search for Rose Canton, intent to pair his ring with the Starheart he had been told about. Though Alan thought his incredible journey was nearing its end, it was, in fact, only beginning. Green Lantern: 1940-1947 While on his mission to find Rose Canton, Alan was approached by someone referring to themselves as "the Old Timer" who explained to Alan exactly what this ring was. This ring was created by the Guardians of the Universe as a prototype of what would become a Lantern Ring. Alan was sworn in as a member of the Corps, though strictly on an honorary basis. Alan was a founding member of the 1940s incarnation of the Justice Society and was instrumental in many wartime battles. After the war, as a broadcast executive in the late forties, Alan Scott had a brief and awkward relationship with the costumed villainess the Harlequin (who unbeknownst to Alan, was secretly his secretary, Molly Mayne). Molly even admitted that her career as a "criminal" was just a ruse to get close to Green Lantern. The Harlequin eventually turned over a new leaf, becoming an undercover agent for the FBI. She left Alan's life without confessing her true identity or her real feelings. Professional Career His first known profession was ferroviary engineer and he later became a radio engineer at Apex Broadcasting Company Studios, to be near a source of news in order to tracking down criminals. Alan served in the Army during World War II and upon his discharge in 1943, he seemed to drift from station to station: WXK then WCMG, occasionally identified as a trouble shooter. Some time after, he became employed at WXYZ Radio Station. His friend, Jay Garrick, offered him a job in his Research Laboratory in Keystone City. Alan later became the president of the Gotham Broadcasting Company. Marriage Alan subsequently found Rose Canton after the war. What Alan discovere what that she did posess the Starheart, which allowed it's user to manpulate the Green, Alan also discovered Rose's other identity as Alyx Florin, a manifestation of the Starheart as the Thorn. In an effort to disguise his homosexuality, Alan soon began a relationship with Rose Canton that culminated in thm briefly being married. Rose disappeared on their wedding night, starting a fire that led Alan to believe she had died. In fact, she survived and discovered that she was pregnant with twins. The children were born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and raised separately by adoptive families as Jennifer-Lynn Hayden and Todd Rice. Rose was taken to the Amazons' Reformation Island. Jennie-Lynn and Todd, who developed superhuman powers as a result of their parents' connection to the mystic Starheart, did not meet until adolescence, and set out to uncover the identities of their real parents. They adopted the costumed identities of Jade and Obsidian and confronted Alan about their parentage. And truly, Alan had no clue. During this time, Rose Canton resurfaced just before her death, she revealed the circumstances of Jennie and Todd's births. The death of Rose also had another affect. The Ring and the Starheart had finally merged. Sentinel The power of the Starheart made Alan appear much younger, and he took the new name and costume, Sentinel. He encountered a mysterious new Harlequin, who may have been a manifestation of the Starheart, which became malevolent. The Starheart was apparently destroyed and Alan's powers were diminished and he returned to his original uniform. Jade also lost her powers during this incident. When the Justice Society reformed, Alan was there as always to anchor the team. One of their first major cases pitted Sentinel against his son, Obsidian, who had been seduced by dark forces. Alan was forced to beat Todd into retreat. It soon became obvious (and was confirmed by Dr. Mid-Nite) that Alan had become the living embodiment of the Starheart. Any changes to his age or powers are merely psychosomatic. Obsidian returned in alliance with Mordru and Eclipso. This time, Alan set things right and banished Todd's dark powers, perhaps for good. After this, Alan reclaimed the name Green Lantern. Todd was taken into D.E.O. custody and vowed to atone for his actions. The recent events involving his son have made Alan somewhat overbearing and overprotective of the JSA's other "children." Infinite Crisis During the great Crisis created by Alexander Luthor and Superboy-Prime, Alan and Jade followed Donna Troy into space to investigate a cosmic rift. When Luthor was defeated, the rift began collapsing and Jennie-Lynn was caught in one of the shock waves. Alan was on Thanagar when she lost her life. He learned afterwards that as she died, she returned the power once given to her by Kyle Rayner. Thus in a way, she continues to live on within Rayner. When the rift collapsed for good, Alan and the remaining heroes were sent reeling through space and time. He and several others reemerged a week later on Earth. Alan was among the lucky ones, having only lost an eye. Alan then somehow gained Adam's right eye and lost his left eye completely. His missing eye was later replaced by a portion of his daughter Jade's mystic green energy. After being put into a comatose state during an attack by the Gentleman Ghost, Jade appeared to him, told him goodbye and granted him another portion of her green energy. His missing eye is currently replaced by a green glowing orb that, due to its mystical origins and connection to Jade, allows him to track astral and mystical energy forms such as ghosts. The JSA had also become a spectre of its former self, and its members became disillusioned about the team's effectiveness. This was underscored by the advent of Lex Luthor's Everyman technology, which awarded powers to a girl who adopted Jade's codename. Alan had to restrain Obsidian from accosting the girl. Checkmate Soon Alan was approached by the spy organization Checkmate, which was reorganizing under U.N. control. They invited Alan to become their White King, which he accepted. His time with Checkmate was brief, as Scott soon found himself in a moral conflict with Checkmate's Black Knight Sasha Bordeaux over the violent nature of Checkmate, particularly after Bordeaux and her team slaughtered dozens of Kobra operatives during a raid on a facility. Bordeaux contended that the ends justified the means, while Scott adhered to the principle that heroes should not kill unless absolutely necessary; Bordeaux responded to this by suggesting that Scott should resign. Concurrent with this internal conflict, Scott and "White Queen" Amanda Waller attempted to keep the organization from being discontinued by political forces. Another JSA member, Mr. Terrific, succeeded him in the post. Meanwhile, Alan was urged by the Justice League to re-establish the JSA as an organization that cares for the legacy of its heroes. When his time with Checkmate came to an end, Alan resumed an active role in the JSA. During the Blackest Night, Alan and the rest of the JSA appear in specifically battling the reanimated Kal-L and Black Lantern versions of dead Justice Society members. After Jakeem Thunder is knocked out, Alan is one of the heroes who combines his powers into a "Black Lantern Bomb" designed to mimic Jakeem's Thunderbolt abilities, destroying all of the Black Lanterns in New York. In the final battle of the event, his daughter Jade is resurrected by the power of white light. Brightest Day Alan is shown in the arms of Obsidian, convulsing and writhing as a green light pours from his body. His body possessed, Alan flies off with his JSA teammates in hot pursuit, a chase which eventually leads to Germany. In Germany, the JSA meet up with Batman's new Justice League, and find that Jade (who had been staying on Oa since her resurrection), has returned to Earth inside of a green meteor, which is revealed to be the legendary Starheart that gave Alan his powers. Sebastian Faust tells the two teams that the Starheart has been gradually taking control of people on Earth for quite some time, and now that it is on Earth, it is growing more powerful and driving metahumans all over the world insane. Jade states that the Starheart captured her in space and purposely brought her to Earth to find Alan, and also states that it is her fault that her father is now in danger. Just then, Alan awakens and his costume transforms into his suit of armor from Kingdom Come, and he then tells the assembled heroes that he intends on destroying the world. Starman is sent into space to search for Alan, and finds that the he has constructed a massive fortress on the surface of the moon. Before Starman can warn the others, Alan appears in front of him, and tears his gem (the source of his abilities) from his chest, thus rendering him powerless.15 The Starheart begins using its influence to corrupt various metahumans with magical or elemental abilities, which creates chaos across the globe. Realizing that the heroes must defeat Alan in order to put an end to the madness taking hold of the earth, Batman recruits Miss Martian in order to get a mental lock on Starman, which in turn provides the Justice League with Alan's location. Batman then assembles a small strikeforce consisting of himself, Jade, Hourman, Donna Troy, Jesse Quick and Mr. America, all of whom have a low chance of being possessed by the Starheart. Mister Miracle arrives and informs the team that Alan has most likely installed Fourth World defenses in his base, and offers to use his knowledge of such technology to guide them through the fortress. Jade uses her powers to restore Alan to normal. With his sanity restored, Alan chooses to allow the Emerald City he created on the moon to stay, and eventually the city becomes populated by various magical creatures from throughout the universe. Rebirth and Doomsday Clock Alan later returned to Earth and rejoined the JSA. After the culmination of the Meta War in Metropolis, Alan announced that the Justice Society would be investigating the Superman Theory and the appearance of Allen Adams. Powers and Abilities * Starheart Empowerment: Alan controls the mystical power of the Starheart, an ancient artifact created by the Guardians of the Universe as a protype Lantern Ring that happens to share a mystical coonection to the Green. After the destruction of his ring by Extant, the long-term proximity to the energy has left him able to direct the green flame and its attendant constructs by sheer willpower alone. Green Lantern has extensive energy manipulation powers able to effect the entire spectrum including gravity, radiation, heat, light. Creating solid objects allows him to make simple weapons, entrapment devices, common geometric shapes, gigantic hands and simple containers. It has been discovered that Alan's body is composed entirely of green flame. ** Energy Construct Creation: '''Using the ring, Alan is capable of creating solid constructs. ** '''Energy Projection: '''Scott is also capable of focusing the energy of the Starheart into concussive blasts of projected energy. These beams of energy, released either through his engagement ring or from his entire body have a remarkable potency. The most powerful blast managed to blast Grundy from the Earth's outer stratosphere to the moon ** '''Astral Projection: '''Scott has demonstrated the ability to leave behind his physical body to bond with the "internal matrix within the world" to confront the opposing elemental force known as The Grey ** '''Flight ** Force Field ** Hypnosis ** Decelerated Aging ** Interstellar Travel ** Invisibility ** Phasing ** Photokinesis ** Superhuman Strength ** Teleportation Abilities * Business Management: Scott is the owner and CEO of the media company G.B.C (Global Broadcasting Corporation), which is the largest and most influential media outlet in the world. Alan has also become a millionaire at an early age thanks to his skills as a businessman. * Leadership * Investigation: Scott was capable of correctly deducing Grundy's weakness through nothing else than pure intellectual analysis of The Grey's words. * Indomitable Will: Against the Grey, Scott resisted its attempts at tempting him with the image of Sam, his recently deceased lover. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Electrical Engineering: Before becoming involved in the media industry Alan was an Engineer. Weaknesses * Wood Flaw: The energy is ineffective against wood. Items made of wood cannot be lifted or broken by energy from the ring nor can barriers of emerald energy stop projectiles crafted from wood. By extension, things made of plant-matter could potentially disrupt his power and were not affected by the ring's power as much as other substances were (so if he fired a blast at, say, a giant mutant Venus fly trap, the blast wouldn't be quite as effective if he'd fired the exact same beam at a human being or a brick wall). Apparently, this vulnerability to wood was because the green flame was an incarnation of “green, growing things” and thus could not be turned against them. Paraphernalia * Power Ring: Alan has formed a ring which acts as a focus for his powers. * Green Lantern: A nigh-indestructible lantern which acted as energy source for his powers. The lantern was capable of absorbing energy as well and could become invisible. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Alan is a grauate of Hale University * In 1947, Alan was a member of Gotham City's Analysts Club * Alan owns a dog named Streak. Notes * Alan's birth date is a reference to his first appearence:: All-American Comics #16, July, 1940, created by Martin Nodell, and Milton "Bill" Finger. * Sam is a character introduced in the New-52, when Alan Scott was reimagined as a gay man. Sam was his fiancé that died before Alan got his powers. Earth-q's Sam died while working for a railroad company and comics' Sam died in a train crash. * In the comics, Yalan Gur was one of the greatest Lanterns and the Guardians of the Universe chose to remove the weakness to yellow from his power ring. Without this limitation, however, he was corrupted by his power, and enslaved the people of China. * Jong Li was the first human Green Lantern in the year 660 AD. * Chang was person who forged the Starheart into a Lantern, later used by Alan Scott. Category:Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:JSA Member Category:World Army Member Category:Veteran